When in Rome
by lovelylittleliar
Summary: Getting lost in adeventures, strange dreams and always having to be with your arch enemy. They go on trips all through out the world and only have themselves to depend on. I think it sounds interesting, don't you?
1. Just an uneventful summer

A/N: So I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter that belongs to the oh so talented J.K. Rowling but I do claim this plot as mine so there you go.

Frenchy From Grease is not mine.

The thoughts in a single quotation that are italized are Hermione's and in bold are Draco's, I picked up this handy little idea and have full permission to use by none other than Miss. Rootbeerfloat herself. Now after you read this check out her stories under the name RootbeerFloatShallPrevail, she is a must read. That's it for now.

* * *

"God, you are so beautiful," he whispered. 

She woke up with a smile on her face and a shaking in her bones.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at table with quill in hand. She was journaling about her first week in Nice. The first week of a long awaited summer holiday. The first thing she had written about was how much she missed Nate. Which would be normal being that they had been dating for about 5 months now. But last night she had the strangest dream she possibly has ever had in her life. 

'_Now, how to describe that dream? Hm… Well, besides strange, weird, disgusting oh, and curious. God why him? Of all the people in Hogwarts, no the wizarding world, why him? I mean it makes no sense. I didn't have any classes but Potions with him. He wasn't a prefect last year with me. Hmmm… Rather odd if you tell me.'_

_Walking the corridors doing final rounds around the castle. I run into none another than Draco Malfoy in all of his infamous glory. He just smirks that God forsaken smirk that makes me want to puke. Ugh. Turns to me and says "_Evening Granger_," huh? Wearily I say_ "Evening Malfoy." _Then the next thing I know we are walking down the same hall together._

"What are you doing Malfoy? Why aren't you in your common room?"

"Have you gone mental Granger?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"You just asked me why I wasn't in my common room. Have you fallen on your head or are you just deciding that you didn't want me to be a prefect any more?"

"Huh?"

"Did you forget?"

"Yeah must have."

"So anyways how were classes today for you?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Ok, are you sure you don't need to go see Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, why?"

"So you forgot that we decided to TRY to get along since we are prefects?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Ok we're going to see Madam Pomfrey right now."

"But Malfoy, I don't need to."

"Well I say different. Let's go."

"Ok tell me something first."

"What?"

"What is today's date?"

"December 12,1996. Why?"

"No reason. Just forgot. Oh and by the way I am not going to see Pomfrey."

"Bet me and lose."

_Next thing I know fighting him to put me down. He freaking carried me to her office_.

"Madam Pomfrey," _he knocked gently on the door to her office in the Infirmary._

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy? Oh, hello Miss Granger."

"I believe someone has tampered with Hermione's memories, could you check it out for me?"

"Yes, but do to that I need to give Miss Granger a dreamless sleeping draught. Is that ok Hermione?"

"Yes, he wouldn't have let me out of here unless I said yes anyways."

"Damn, right I wouldn't have" Draco said with a smirk.

"Alright deary, just go grab a bed and take this draught. Mr. Malfoy make sure she takes it."

"Not a problem Madam Pomfrey"

"Miss Granger I'll check your memories in the morning, the draught will keep you asleep until about 2:30 tomorrow. That is when you can come back to see her Mr. Malfoy."

"Good night Madam Pomfrey," we said together.

"Alright Granger take this and get in that bed."

"Yes Sir…"

"This will make you go to sleep in 5 minutes, so I'll just sit here until you fall fast asleep."

"Ok."

_Five minutes later and I'm just at the edge of being entirely asleep but can still hear a little._

"God you're so beautiful." Draco whispered. _He must have thought I was asleep. Still it doesn't matter, why did he say that?_

'_That's when I woke up. And the strangest thing about it I could feel myself smiling, yet still terrified at the same time. Strange dream huh? Well my friend, I am going to the beach I'll write more to you when something eventful happens._'

* * *

'_Well my summer was uneventful. Saw Harry and the Weasley family in Diagon Alley. Got my new robes, school supplies, and some play toys for Crookshanks. Oh and I got a letter from Dumbledore_:' 

Dear Miss Granger,

I would like to inform you that you would again be the prefect for the House of Gryffindor. Congratulations. Also, as Augustus Bradley of Slytherin and Justine Wilson of Hufflepuff graduated last year new students must be chosen to represent those houses. So the Professors and I agreed upon Draco Malfoy to represent Slytherin and Nate Touse to represent Hufflepuff. And Cho Chang has become Head Girl while Andrew Wolf your fellow Gryffindor has become Head Boy. Miss Bedeau will continue as prefect for Ravenclaw. We wanted you to be aware of the changes before the term started so you can start conversing with the new prefects. You will be meeting with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Touse, and Miss Bedeau on August 29th at 12, noon; at the Leaky Cauldron to all get acquainted.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

'_Well I guess that is eventful. Malfoy a prefect? Wait. That sounds familiar. That dream I had! No, that can't have anything to do with it, can it? It was nothing it was just a stupid dream. Ugh. Now I have to go back to London. At least I get to see Nate and Valeria that is good. I wonder how they responded to Draco being chosen for prefect_.'

* * *

_'August 29th. The day I have been dreading. So I am in the car right now with my parents to meet up with my fellow prefects for a lunch meeting. I am excited to see Nate though. It has been too long. I mean we owled all the time this holiday but it still isn't the same. Well we're here. To be continued…''_

"Oh my God Valeria, it's been too long. How have you been?" The girls had arrived before the boys so they started chatting about their girly summers and what not.

"I've been good darling just relaxing on the beach in the our summer villa in Italy. But look at you all tan and is that tone I see under that shirt? And oh my look at your hair. You've been using the Sleekeazy's potion haven't you? And are those ginger highlights I see? Well, well, well some one had a transformation this summer. Come on gimme a twirl."

"Ok, ok. But I mean look at you. You look gorgeous! My little Arabian princess and not to mention there is two of you. You cut your hair, which by the way is absolutely adorable! I am loving it. You are so lucky you have a villa in Terracina. I have always wanted to go there, Italy as a whole I mean, but a beachside wouldn't be too bad. We just have a condo in Nice. I am so sick of France let me tell you. Wanna trade places next summer?"

"Sure. I'm sick of Italy. It is so boring. But I have been going there every summer since I was 5."

"Same with me and since you're here I am guessing that you got the letter from Dumbledore. What do you think of the new prefects?"

"Well I know that you and Nate we're dating so you are absolutely giddy."

'_Smirk _'

"But I think that Draco is going to be the biggest bloody pain in my … Oh, hello boys!"

Hermione whipped around in chair to see two young gentlemen behind her. Nate looked absolutely amazing. His crystal blue eyes looking like a never-ending perfect blue ocean. God he was so gorgeous. Especially with that shaggy jet-black hair of his, just slightly covering his eyes. Mmmmm, scrumptious. Then next to him there stood the foulest student of Hogwarts. Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy. Standing there thinking he is "King of the World and all must bow down to him."

'_Ugh, gag me with a spoon. His eyes do look nice though. I never really paid attention to them… Hermione stop that he is the lowest being on the earth don't compliment his eyes even if they are absolutely gorgeous. Oh. My. God. Stop. It! Besides Nate's eyes are way better. Absolutely better._'

"Hello boys."

"Hi Girls," Nate said. Draco stood there for a moment.

"Girls." He politely nodded.

Nate had sat between Hermione and Valeria on one side and Draco on the other. Nate had leaned over and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek.

'**Is it their goal in life to make me want to puke? That was absolutely disgusting. I hate PDA. They can keep that behind closed doors. Mudbloods, I swear. But now that she has tamed that hair she doesn't look half bad. Ok. Draco pull yourself together she is a mudblood, a filthy little mudblood. Which is next to a rat, which have fleas and there are ameobas on fleas on rats. Gross.'**

"So how has everyone's summers been?" Nate asked.

"Uneventful," said Hermione and Valeria together.

"Well at least I had some fun this summer. Quidditch, in the new pitch Dad bought me, and a new broom to break in. But other than that I didn't do much besides go to Austria, Italy, Germany, France, Switzerland and the Greek Isles. Which all have a Manor as a minimum requirement. Most have stables though."

'_Oh God here he goes. On a stupid rant on everything the Malfoy's have. This is going to be an unbearable year. I can just see it now_.'

After about 5 more minutes describing the Manors. Draco had shut up. Finally.

"So Hermione it looks you worked out this summer what did you do to get so toned?" Valeria asked. Hermione had glared at her for mentioning her reformed body.

'_Valeria Bedeau you will die tonight by my own hands for mentioning anything.'_

"Surfed, ran, and stayed away from sugar quills and pumpkin pasties."

"You can surf?" Nate asked. Being a muggleborn himself he knew what surfing was. The other two though had a quizzical look on their faces wondering what the bloddy hell surfing is.

"Yeah, I learned last summer."

"Umm, for us of noble pure blood over here. What the hell is surfing?"

'_Stupid freaking Malfoy_.'

After trying to explain for about 10 minutes what surfing was Valeria and Draco had finally gotten it.

"So you stand on a special board on the top of a wave in the ocean and just wait until you fall off? Well that sounds pretty boring." Something only a Malfoy would say.

"I think it sounds like fun. I'll have to learn next summer when Hermione and I trade holiday locations."

"Huh?" Nate had said.

"Well Hermione is sick of going to Nice in the summer and quite frankly I am sick of Terracina." Valeria had answered.

"I see. And when may I ask did you decide this?"

"Oh, just about five minutes ago. Right before you boys got here."

'_Terracina. It sounds so beautiful. I guess I am going to have to study Italian. Yay! Something absolutely new, with books, books galore. I am so excited. Now how to tell our parents? Hmm…_'

So the rest of their little lunch meeting went well. Nothing eventful, just talked of plans for the school year and such. Draco talked about all his nonsense for quite a while which the other three politely ignored. Otherwise things went well they decided that they should mention to Cho and Andrew about having a Halloween or Valentine's Day ball. Thinking it would be something fun to plan and to look forward to besides the Yule Ball. Which was more formal. They thought something fun and informal would be a good time.

* * *

**R & R**

Please and Thank you

LovelyLittleLiar

Stef


	2. Train Rides and Sugar quills

Authors Note:

Ok so I have decided to abandon the fic since no one seems interested. If you would like to continue you on with the story from what i have so far. feel free. i give over rights to anyone that wishes to use it. Lots of Love Kids!

* * *

September 1st, 11 o'clock in the morning. The Hogwarts Express is just leaving Kings Cross Station for Hogwarts. Hermione was in her usual compartment with Harry and Ron, but someone else had joined them. Nate. He just wanted to spend time with Hermione without the interruptions of the other prefects; they would probably be spending a lot of time together very soon. Like in about 5 minutes for their first meeting with Cho and Andrew. The first official meeting of the year oh joy. 

'_Please don't say anything stupid Ron. Please don't say anything it is only five minutes. PLEASE_.'

"So Touse, what makes you think you are good enough for our Hermione here?"

'_Oh God. Ron just shut up and Harry don't you dare say "Yeah Touse what?"_'

"Yeah Touse, what?"

'_Dear Sweet Baby Jesus_.'

"Ok guys you want to know why I'm good enough?" They nodded. "Alright I'll tell you why, because Hermione asked me out not the other way around. So you need to ask your friend here why she thinks she's good enough for me." The boys looked at Hermione in shock. She had never told them that she was the one that initiated the relationship.

'_Ha ha Nate, very funny. Let's see how funny you are when I tell you that you can't kiss me for an entire week. If I wanted to tell them that I asked you out I would have but I didn't, so that will cost you.' _

"Yeah I did so what? Can't a girl take charge every once in awhile? Oh don't give me that look Ronald if I had waited around for you nothing would have happened until You-Know-Who was slitting my throat and if I had asked you, you would have said no because that would be taking away from your so-called manliness. So now that I have moved on you want to act like my protector and be all macho man. I think not. Now if you want to get of your high horse and be a man, feel free, I am sure there are dozens of girls in school that would love to be with you. You just need to get the balls and stop being so scared of getting rejected. Anyways we have to go. Bye boys. I'll be back in a tick."

"Wow. Mione, that was abrupt. I thought you had told them that you had asked me?" Nate mentioned.

"No, I didn't. Those to boys are all hear me roar with a cat's purr. They think that the man is supposed to take charge in everything. Now I was going to tell you, that for telling them I wasn't going to let you kiss me for an entire week but I think that I will cut it down to three days."

"What?! That's not fair. I didn't know."

"Well I guess I should have told you but now that you have told them the whole school will know by the time we get off the train and for me that will turn into cruel and unusual punishment. Every girl will stare and every guy well…they'll start thinking that the girl can do all of the work in taking the lead in a relationship. Which is why punishing you too is necessary. It's only 3 days."

"But…But…Oh ok fine. I'll try."

"You will not be trying. You will. That's the end of it."

"Okay. Is everything okay? You seem very tense."

"No, I'm not okay. I am sick of everyone being on my back about my life. Everyone thinks they own a part of my life and they don't it's all mine."

'_Oh God, Hermione pull yourself together. You are only emotional because you are PMS-ing. Don't say anything you are going to regret. Think before you speak."_

"Oh come here baby, I'll try to stay off your back. I just worry about you sometimes. You are always tired and always overload yourself. And being a best friend of Harry Potter puts you at risk especially now that You Know Who is back."

'_You stupid git. I don't over load myself I just like having a busy schedule that is why next year I hope I get Head Girl. I guess you are trying to be sweet but I am pissed off it won't work to try and comfort me. Just go away.'_

"Nate dear, I need to be alone for a little while. I mean single. I am just thinking that it would be best for us, just for a little bit. No more than a month, I just have some things that I need to work out. Okay? Please don't be upset and ask me if I was serious tomorrow, because I am quite emotional right now."

"Okay I can do that. I am not upset just a little in shock. I wish you could tell me what was going on in that head of yours."

"I'll be able to in time, the problem is I don't know exactly what is going on in my head. Just make sure to ask me everyday for the next week if I am ready to get back together. Not that we are officially over, we're not even on break really. I am just emotionally unstable right now and I don't want to say something out of anger."

"Okay love. I am okay with that. Just know I am here for you if you need me." Nate kissed Hermione on her forehead. She smiled up at him and then they walked down to the compartment that they were having their meeting in.

"Hey it took you two long enough." Andrew said with a smirk towards Nate.

"Sorry, someone was having a slight meltdown. Nothing major, just worried about Potter and if she can handle her school load; no biggie. Let's get on with the meeting, eh?" Nate had answered for the two of them. Hermione just stood there for a minute then sat down next to Valeria and Cho.

So their little meeting went on. The prefects just touched the subject of having an extra ball; they said they could discuss it later. After all this was only the first meeting. They were really only supposed to go over their schedules for rounds and such. Which is what they did. Everyone would at one time or another be partnered with each other. The first week is going to be Draco and Valeria. Then it will be Nate and Hermione the following week, followed by Cho and Andrew. After they decided that the meeting was adjourned.

'_Great. Back to the questions and terror. Those boys are going to be upset and I really don't want to deal with it. Sometimes I swear this train ride takes forever. Maybe I'll go find Valeria and sit with her that will be a peacefully ride. I'll just find out where she is.'_

Hermione had walked back towards the prefect compartment ran into a few students said the usual "Hey. How was your summer? Oh Good mine too." When she finally got to the compartment she stood there in shock. Was that Valeria and Draco making out? She opened the compartment and startled the two lovebirds. Yep, it was definitely Valeria and Draco.

"Hey, Valeria can I talk to you a sec?"

"Umm…Sure Mione." Valeria whispered something to Draco, Hermione tried to catch what it was but she was too quiet. The girls walked out of the compartment Hermione shut the doors.

"Oh My God, Val. I didn't know you liked Malfoy?"

"Oh, I don't."

"What, I just saw you two sucking each others face off. You can't tell me that you don't like him."

"Oh Hermione you are so naïve. He is good looking and I heard that he is the god of the school. I just had to see for myself. And oh goodness me can he kiss. He is amazing. Mm and he tastes good too."

"Thanks for that, Val, I really wanted to know that. So what made this happen? I mean were there absolutely no feelings or was it a "you're rad, I'm rad let's make out" thing?"

"More along the lines of the latter. I mean we were just sitting there. We didn't want to leave the compartment we were too tired. I mean I am all the way at the back of the train and he is all the way at the front so we just stayed there and started talking. Then I looked at him, like a nice good long look. My goodness he is a fine looking chap. Next thing I know we're swapping spit. Next time you are around him take a good look and tell me he isn't yummy looking. He may be a nasty Slytherin but he is too good looking to pass up and with the rumors around the school, are you telling me you have never thought about it? Just one little kiss?"

"NO. I haven't thank you very much. He is vile, nasty and not to mention he hates me. So no. Sorry darling. I don't really fantasize about guys that call me 'mudblood' outright to my face. I mean if that's odd than maybe you should take me to Madam Pomfrey when we get up to school. But I much prefer to fantasize about boys like Nate."

"Well just take a good look at him tonight after we have come up to our chambers. And if you find nothing attractive about him then I will give you a rest. But he is a mighty good kisser you should defiantly think about getting lost in a dark corridor with him. If ya know what I mean. Well dear, I guess I will go back with the other people I got a compartment with. It would be a bit awkward. Tell Draco that I went to go talk to some people and will see him at dinner tonight."

"You, want me to go and talk to Draco? Draco Malfoy? Are you crazy?" Valeria was already 10 compartments down the train and almost to the next car. '_I guess it won't be that horrible to just relay a message. But I really don't want to go back to Harry and Ron I guess I could just sit and read one of the newspapers in the compartment. I don't have to talk to him. Just tell him Valeria's message and then start reading the paper. Yes, yes that's just what I will do. Oh, I am so going to kill her.'_

Hermione opened the compartment door and had made a slight clearing of her throat to make her presence known. Draco barely looked up from his magazine but did nod to Granger as a sort of way to say 'welcome to my humble abode.' Hermione grabbed a paper sat down on the bench on the other side of the compartment.

"Umm… Valeria wanted me to tell you that she had to go talk some people and that she will see you tonight at dinner."

"Oh she did, did she? Well then I guess I will be seeing her later then. What are you doing in here Granger? Don't you have Boy Wonder and Weasel bee to go back to, or even that beau of yours Touse?"

"No I don't have to. I don't want to deal with any of them right now."

"Did someone hurt the little muggleborns' feelings?"

"God, you are such and insufferable prat did you know that?! Or does every person of the female gender say you are an absolute god and the hottest thing to hit the wizarding world since Bon Jovi. Wait…did you just say muggleborn?"

"Yeah I think that is what every young lady has said to me. Even your friend Bedeau. Yeah I did must have got me in an off moment, mudblood."

"Well that is one thing you will never hear come out of my mouth."

"Dear Granger, you have already said it. But to mean it that is a totally different thing."

"Oh you just analyze every little detail don't you?"

"It's my job."

"And why is it your job?"

"I don't know. Because I am a Malfoy and we are supposed to do everything, know everything and be everything. That's how we thrive in this life. To be the best."

'_Stupid prick.'_

* * *

'_So this semester I have to use the time-turner only twice a day, not bad 3__rd__ year was horrible 4 times a day is just bloody ridiculous. 10 classes a day was just too much and Nate thinks that I do too much now. He should have seen me then. He can be so over protective sometimes, I mean come on, I am best friend to Harry bloody Potter. I think I know how to take care of myself. Or so you would think. Ok, I'm done thinking about this I am gonna start crying again and I am not about to cry in front of Malfoy. No way in hell is that happening. Shut up you stupid brain, take a nap.'_

'**I cannot believe that I have to fucking deal with Granger again, all year. I mean that shit is messed up. Why did I have to be so brilliant and become prefect? It's bad enough that I had to deal with her in class but now every waking moment she will be there. Gah that is going to be the death of me. A messy death from a filthy little Mudblood. Can we get to the fucking Castle all ready I'm hungry.'**

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The old witch said as she peered her head around the door

'**She must have read my mind'**

"Yeah, I'll have 2 pumpkin pasties, a licorice wand, sugar quill, and a box of every flavor beans." Malfoy said.

"Ummm… I'll have 2 sugar quills and a chocolate frog. Oh don't look at me like that Malfoy I am craving some sweets."

The 2 paid for their treats and the witch made her way down the rest of the train.

"Craving something sweet are you? Well I've heard I taste quite delectable."

"Ugh, gag me with you're entire stash of silver Malfoy. No way in hell would anyone tell you that you taste sweet. Vile, putrid and possibly foul tasting, but sweet, no, I think not."

"Granger, what the fuck are you still doing here?"

"To annoy the hell out of you I suppose."

"Well you did a fantastic job, now get out."

"This is the prefect compartment I can stay if I wish it is not yours to claim. But I suspect that Harry and Ron are wondering what I have been up to so I should go."

Hermione got up with treats in hand and headed back to the compartment where Harry and Ron were. Dreading every step she was taking.


End file.
